Five Minutes To Midnight
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: Chloe isn't someone who believes in love but Beca can't stop loving her. [Songfic based off Five Minutes To Midnight by Boys Like Girls]


**This is a prompt by bechloe97. And yes I'm aware that all I've been posting are songfics (I just really like them ok). I'm sorry if this fic doesn't exactly fit the song that well. Also, all the lyrics are at the top instead of part by part because I can't fit them into the verses D:**

****I don't own the song used or Pitch Perfect.****

* * *

**Five Minutes To Midnight**

_**Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke**_  
_**Fast lives are stuck in the undertow**_  
_**But you know the places I wanna go**_  
_**Cause oh oh oh**_  
_**I've got a sickness, you've got the cure**_  
_**You've got the spark I've been lookin' for**_  
_**And I've got a plan, we walk out the door**_

_**You know you wanna**_  
_**Just let go**_  
_**It's time to roll down the windows**_  
_**Sing it oh oh**_  
_**Got all we need so here we go**_

_**Turn it up**_  
_**It's five minutes to midnight**_  
_**You're coming home with me tonight**_  
_**I can't get enough**_  
_**Shakin' me up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**_  
_**We'll see our name in city lights**_  
_**We'll make the clock stop**_  
_**Make your heart drop and come alive**_

_**We could**_  
_**Pack up and leave all our things behind**_  
_**No fact or fiction or storyline**_  
_**Cause I need you more than just for tonight**_  
_**You're oh oh oh like air**_  
_**I can't stop my breathing in**_  
_**I'm weak and you were my medicine**_  
_**I won't stop till I am under your skin**_

_**You know you wanna**_  
_**Just let go**_  
_**It's time to roll down the windows**_  
_**Sing it oh oh**_  
_**Got all we need so here we go**_

_**Turn it up**_  
_**It's five minutes to midnight**_  
_**You're coming home with me tonight**_  
_**I can't get enough**_  
_**Shakin' me up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**_  
_**We'll see our name in city lights**_  
_**We'll make the clock stop**_  
_**Make your heart drop and come alive**_

_**And when the clock strikes twelve**_  
_**Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?**_  
_**Cause you know I never will**_  
_**I think we should strike a match**_  
_**We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts**_  
_**We can make the time stand still**_

_**Turn it up**_  
_**It's five minutes to midnight**_  
_**You're coming home with me tonight**_  
_**I can't get enough**_  
_**Shakin' me up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**_  
_**We'll see our name in city lights**_  
_**We'll make the clock stop**_  
_**Make your heart drop and come alive**_

_**Turn it up**_  
_**It's five minutes to midnight**_  
_**You're coming home with me tonight**_  
_**I can't get enough**_  
_**Shakin' me up**_  
_**Turn it up**_  
_**Alright, at five minutes to midnight**_  
_**We'll see our name in city lights**_  
_**We'll make the clock stop**_  
_**Make your heart drop and come alive**_

* * *

Beca sat by the booth in a sleazy bar, lazily scanning her eyes and watching others enjoy themselves. The brunette smirked as she sipped her drink, her mind fuzzy and unclear. She sat back and leant herself against the cushion, momentarily shutting her eyes and inhaling deeply. She was rudely interrupted when someone slid into the seat next to hers and bumped her shoulder roughly.

"Hey!" The stranger shouted over the loud music. Beca opened one eye and glared at the stranger but ended up giving her a half-hearted questioning gaze as both her eyes snapped open at the red-headed beauty in front of her. "Want to dance?"

"I can't dance." Beca grumbled at the enthusiastic ginger.

"I'm Chloe." The redhead smiled wide. "My friends abandoned me after dragging me to this place." She said, pointing at a pair of blonde and brunet dancing on the dance floor.

"Why are you telling me this?" Beca raised her eyebrow as she lit a cigarette and held it in between her lips.

"Because I want you to dance with me." Chloe grinned at her and plucked the cigarette out from Beca's mouth. Beca started to protest but it died in her throat when Chloe placed the cigarette between her own lips and inhaled deeply. "Fine, we don't have to dance. What's your name?"

And Beca should have just walked away. It wasn't really a common thing when strangers as beautiful as this talks to her. But being drunk and intoxicated, the brunette started with her name. And she somehow went on about her dreams and aspirations. She never even told her parents things like these, but she found herself spewing all her life details to the stranger she met an hour ago.

When the clock struck midnight, the redhead grinned at Beca and stood up, leaving the brunette fazed and confused. Beca didn't want to let her go. She knows it's stupid but she couldn't shake the feeling off her, she needs someone like that in her life.

"Hey!" Beca shouts after her. "Do I at least get your number?" She hopefully clutches her hands together. The redhead merely laughed lightheartedly.

"If we meet again I'll tell you my number."

* * *

And of course, Beca had to fall for someone she's never going to meet again. She visits the bar every night, at least for a while, hoping to see a glimpse of red and blue again. It's been two weeks and she hasn't gotten anything.

On the nineteenth day (yes she counted), Beca finally meets the redhead again. It was purely coincidental. The brunette strolled down the pavement towards her apartment, a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and her iPod in the other. She scrolled through her playlists when suddenly, something knocked into her.

"Aah, fuck!" Beca's heart leaped as she stepped back hastily, the hot liquid sloshing out of her cup and onto her sweater. She looked up with a glare and opened her mouth, ready to shoot a stream of vulgarities at the person but her lips froze in an open 'o' shape when crystal blue eyes met hers.

"Chloe."

Beca blurted out the only thing she's been thinking of since she met the ginger. Chloe scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion and Beca's heart sank slightly. The redhead hadn't been thinking much about their encounter, it seems.

"Ah! You're Beca." Chloe grins as she finally remembers. Beca nodded and smiled softly, patting at her soaked sweater with a piece of tissue. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Chloe frowned at Beca's half empty cup of coffee and the stains on Beca's light blue sweater.

"It's okay, a little warmth from this provides heat in this cold weather." Beca jokes. She finally registers the slight burning sensation at her stomach as she pulls the sweater away from her skin.

"I'm sorry." Chloe repeats again, obviously affected by this. "Look, my house is right here, so why don't you come in and let me get you something to change into?"

And once again, Beca should've said no. Her apartment was literally just three blocks away. But she found herself dumbly nodding, her cheeks flushed red as she held onto her shirt.

Chloe pulls Beca in and shuts the door, leaving her in the small living area. Beca scanned her surroundings quickly and found herself smiling at Chloe's apartment. The entire place was white, with fairy lights strung around the living room and pictures stuck all over the walls. Chloe returned a while later, clutching two shirts in her hands.

"I hope you can wear these." She licks her lips and hands them to Beca. Beca reaches for the clothes and fingers the hem slowly, waiting for Chloe to turn around.

"Just change, we're all women." Chloe smirks at Beca, enjoying how uncomfortable she looks. Beca's heart fluttered at the predatory look in Chloe's eyes. She nodded, nonetheless and pulled off her sweater, leaving her in a while tank top, which soaked through as well. She scrunched her nose up before peeling the layer off herself. Chloe's lips curved upwards as she stepped forward. Her expression changed though, when she saw the red patch on Beca's stomach.

"You're hurt." Chloe reached out and gently brushed her fingers along the exposed flesh. And Beca swore she melted there and then. She shivered slightly and pulled away, slipping the hoodie on and breaking Chloe from her reverie.

"I'm okay." Beca smiles at the girl and straightened herself. "Thanks for this. I'll return your shirt once I wash it."

Chloe gave her a face splitting grin and stuck her hand out. "Give me your phone."

Beca pulls her phone out from her pocket and hands it to Chloe, who promptly typed her number in and sends herself a message.

"We met for the second time, I'm pretty sure there'll be a third." Chloe winks at Beca and slips the phone back into her pocket. Beca's eyes widened as she lamely said her goodbyes and stumbled out of the door. She walked the remaining three blocks, a wide grin plastered on her face as she unlocked her phone and sees the message Chloe sent with her phone.

**Beca [10:28]: will you have coffee with me tomorrow at nine?**

She chuckled and switches off her phone. A minute later, the device vibrated and she pulled it out.

**Chloe [10:32]: Sure! Pick me up at eight thirty. ;)**

Beca covers her face with her hands and let out a small laugh as she reached her doorstep.

* * *

And with the first date, came a second date, and a third.

"Are you dating anyone?" Beca let loose the question that has been bugging her for days and weeks. Chloe threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Hell no." She grinned at the brunette. "I only do one night stands. I'm always gone before they wake up." Chloe winked at Beca.

The brunette felt her heart constrict tightly as she registered Chloe's words. Chloe isn't the type who settles down. She moves from one place to another quickly. And this is killing Beca inside and out. She's never going to get her girl.

"Would you consider a relationship then?" Beca tried again, the fluttering in her stomach increasing by the second. She eyed Chloe's facial expression and waited as the redhead twisted her lips to the right (Beca swooned internally at this).

"I don't believe in love." Chloe decides finally, making Beca's heart drop again. "My parents fought constantly, and when I was ten, I decided that I don't want to go through what they went through. It killed my mom." Chloe's eyes fluttered shut for a second and she whispered so softly Beca thought she imagined it. "Literally."

Beca reached over and linked her hands with Chloe's. She could tell that this was probably the first time in many years that the ginger had shared this information with anyone. Beca traced her thumb soothingly over Chloe's knuckles and stayed quiet, watching Chloe's downcast face. Her mouth protruded in a slight pout and her cheeks were tinted red. Beca swore she's never seen a more beautiful sight.

* * *

They didn't know what their status was now. Best friends? Close friends? Girlfriends? Beca likes to think that they were more than just friends, with the way Chloe initiates holding hands and cuddling, but she knew Chloe wouldn't settle down.

Beca noticed that Chloe hasn't been going to the bar anymore, and that made her happy somehow. When Chloe wasn't with the brunette, she'd be working, or hanging out with her friends. Beca found solace in knowing that.

A year after they've met at that bar, Beca brought Chloe out for their one hundredth and nineteenth date. And yes she's been counting them. The two made their way through the crowded carnival, pushing through the crowds of people. When Chloe said she's never been to a carnival, Beca was appalled by the news. You would think that Chloe was the kind of girl who goes for parties and carnivals but apparently not.

Somewhere along the way, Chloe's hand found Beca's and they interlocked. Beca's mind was going overdrive with the constant brushing of Chloe's thumb against her fingers. They walked side by side, Chloe's left arm hugging a huge teddy bear that Beca had won for her and Beca's right hand holding half a stick of pink cotton candy.

Four hours later, the pair walked out from the loud atmosphere and into the dark and cool one. Chloe's fingers were still tightly strung with Beca's as they walked to the brunette's car.

Beca drove back to Chloe's house and brought her to the door, like she did every single time. Chloe looked up at Beca's eyes and tugged her into her house. Beca looked back at the redhead, obviously confused by her actions.

Chloe shut the door behind them and stood face to face with Beca, studying the brunette's face closely. Beca's eyebrows scrunched up in concern. She opened her mouth to speak when Chloe's lips cut her off. A high pitch squeak escaped her lips as Chloe's tongue swiped at her bottom lip. Beca's heart palpitated uncontrollably. She's been dreaming of this for so long and now when it's really happening, she couldn't remember how to function. Chloe pulled back after a while.

**_Great job, Beca._**

"I think_ I like you_." Chloe's voice was apprehensive and barely above a whisper. Beca could see that she was scared. All these years she's been going from person to person, each night a new person. She's afraid of love.

"I think I like you too." Beca grinned at the redhead and Chloe almost let out a laugh. She leant forward and crashed their lips together again. Beca's arms wrapped themselves around her neck and she hooked her thighs around Chloe's legs as Chloe picked her up.

"You're kinda heavy for someone so compact." Chloe commented as their teeth clashed and their tongues battled for dominance. Beca growled in response and Chloe smiled into their heated make out session.

* * *

They found themselves on Chloe's bed an hour later, nude under the thin sheet covering both their bodies. Beca rolled over and faced the redhead, her eyes meeting the girl's. She let herself get lost in those eyes before blinking and sucking in a deep breath.

Beca felt it was stupid asking such a question, it was Chloe's house, in fact. But she plucked up her courage and asked anyway.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Yeah."


End file.
